The Road to Escondido
|}} | rev2 = AllMusic | rev2Score = | rev3 = Classic Rock | rev3Score = | rev4 = Contactmusic | rev4Score = | rev5 = Glide Magazine | rev5Score = | rev6 = The Music Box | rev6Score = | rev7 = Paste | rev7Score = (favourable) | rev8 = Slant Magazine | rev8Score = | rev9 = Twisted Ear | rev9Score = }} The Road to Escondido is an album by J. J. Cale and Eric Clapton. It was released on 7 November 2006. Contained on this album are the final recordings of Billy Preston, to whom the album is dedicated. In 2004, Eric Clapton held the Crossroads Guitar Festival, a three-day festival in Dallas, Texas. Among the performers was J. J. Cale, giving Clapton the opportunity to ask Cale to produce an album for him. The two started working together and eventually decided to record an album. A number of high-profile musicians also agreed to work on the album, including Billy Preston, Derek Trucks, Taj Mahal, Pino Palladino, John Mayer, Steve Jordan and Doyle Bramhall II. In a coup, whether intended or not, the entire John Mayer Trio participated on this album in one capacity or another. Escondido is a city near Cale's hometown of Valley Center, California, in San Diego County. Eric Clapton owned a mansion in Escondido in the 1980s and early '90s. Cale and Clapton thought it would be a good name for the album because of their dual acquaintanceship with the city. The album won the Grammy Award for Best Contemporary Blues Album in 2008. Track listing All songs by J. J. Cale except where noted. # "Danger" – 5:34 # "Heads in Georgia" – 4:12 # "Missing Person" – 4:26 # "When This War Is Over" – 3:49 # "Sporting Life Blues" (Brownie McGhee) – 3:31 # "Dead End Road" – 3:30 # "It's Easy" – 4:19 # "Hard to Thrill" (Eric Clapton, John Mayer) – 5:11 # "Anyway the Wind Blows" – 3:56 # "Three Little Girls" (Clapton) – 2:44 # "Don't Cry Sister" – 3:10 # "Last Will and Testament" – 3:57 # "Who Am I Telling You?" – 4:08 # "Ride the River" – 4:35 Personnel Musicians *J. J. Cale: guitars, keyboards, vocals *Eric Clapton: guitars, vocals *Derek Trucks: guitar *John Mayer: guitar *Albert Lee: guitar *Doyle Bramhall II: guitar *Christine Lakeland: acoustic guitar, backing vocals *Nathan East: bass guitar *Gary Gilmore: bass guitar *Willie Weeks: bass guitar *Pino Palladino: bass guitar *Jim Karstein: drums, percussion *James Cruce: drums, percussion *Steve Jordan: drums *Abraham Laboriel Jr.: drums *Simon Climie: percussion, programming *David Teegarden: percussion *Billy Preston: Hammond Organ, Fender Rhodes, Wurlitzer *Walt Richmond: acoustic piano, Wurlitzer, Fender Rhodes *Taj Mahal: harmonica *Dennis Caplinger: fiddle *Bruce Fowler: horns *Marty Grebb: horns *Steve Madaio: horns *Jerry Peterson: horns Production *Eric Clapton: producer, album cover concept *J. J. Cale: producer, mixing *Simon Climie: co-producer, Pro Tools engineering *Alan Douglas: recording engineer, mixing *Brian Vibberts: assistant engineer *Jimmy Hoyson: assistant engineer *Phillippe Rose: assistant engineer *Mick Guzauski: mixing *Tom Bender: mix assistant *Joel Evenden: Pro Tools assistant *Bob Ludwig: mastering at Gateway Mastering (Portland, ME). *Bushbranch: management for Eric Clapton *Mike Kappus: management for J. J. Cale *Lee Dickson: guitar technician *Debbie Johnson: studio coordinator (Los Angeles). *Catherine Roylance: art direction and design *David McClister: location photography *Nathan East: additional studio photography *Christine Lakeland: additional studio photography *Jim Karstein: additional studio photography *Nigel Carroll: personal assistant to Eric Clapton, additional studio photography Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} }} }} }} }} References External links * J.J. Cale official website * Eric Clapton official website * [http://www.modernguitars.com/archives/002511.html Review on Modern Guitars Magazine] Category:2006 albums Category:Eric Clapton albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Contemporary Blues Album Category:J. J. Cale albums Category:Reprise Records albums